


The Trees Alone Remember

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Lenwë makes his final stand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Trees Alone Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of no one will sing of our deeds thread on FFA.

Refugees flee from the west over the mountains. They bring news - Doriath has fallen, the remaining Sindar scattered to the winds. The cities of the Noldor are dimimished, their king but a boy and their remaining princes murderers.

Some of them, the scant few that belonged to his son's people, bring their condolences too, when they recognize him.

"Thingol remembered him. They sang of his fall in Doriath," they say.

They do not say - but he knows - that Denethor is nothing but an afterthought to those that remain now. The Noldor who have fled through his lands did not know his son and do not remember, the Sindar are too distraught by their own losses to think of Denethor now.

Lenwë draws his bow and makes his stand too, on a hill in a grove of trees that will see others fall later.

They do not sing of his fall.


End file.
